The March Sisters What If
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: How would things be if there were alternitine situations in Little Women. Read and find out What if Beth gave up her ticket at the theater for Amy to go What if Beth Suvived For Jo what if she got dunked in the water and so on R and r and so on
1. Amy: What if Beth gave up her ticket

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters

Amy

Beth

Meg

Jo

Or Teddy ((just mentioned in this story))

I do own the man

BETA-ED by Sara AKA MAUREEN ELPHABA THROPP

* * *

Amy was clearly disappointed that she wasn't invited to go to the theater.

"I'm sorry," Meg said, "but Teddy has only gotten 3 tickets"

Beth, the youngest until Amy had come along hated to see her little sister disappointed.

"Amy," she said, "You can take my ticket. I'm feeling a bit tired as it is"

Filled with gratitude Amy hugged her sister.

"Thank you Bethy," Amy exclaimed using her nickname for her sister.

At the theater however Amy kept asking a lot of questions.

"Why did he say that?" She would ask in a loud tone.

"Why would he do that?" She asked in a loud tone.

Just as Jo was going to tell her kindly to shush a man in the next row got impatient and whispered loudly to her

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE IGNORANT TWIT"

Amy's eyes filled with tears. During intermission Meg consoled Amy while Jo went and talked to the man.

"Excuse me sir," Jo said, "I would like a word with you"

"Al; right," the man said slowly

"I did not like the fact that you called my sister an ignorant twit"

"SHE WAS TALKING DURING THE SHOW," he yelled

"First of all don't you yell at me," Jo said, "And secondly I understand she was talking during the show. She is eight for GOD's sake. Do you have any children?"

"NO. I HATE CHILDREN. THEY ARE SILLY, DISEASED RIDDEN TWITS!"

"Well sir you are a hard-heartened man," Jo said, "and I would like for you to apologize to my sister"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE," The man yelled, annoyed.

Jo yelled in the man's ear. She and the man were now creating a scene.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," The man asked growing angrier by the second.

"If you don't apologize to my sister I will keep yelling in your ear until you do"

"Fine," The man said, "I will apologize to your sister but I won't mean it"

Jo groaned and rolled her eyes so she looked like she didn't care.

Later, right before curtains went up Jo said, "Amy… this man has something he would like to say to you"

"I am sorry that I called you an ignorant twit young lady," The man said.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"Please don't ask the questions so loudly," The man sternly intoned

"Yes dear," Meg continued, "You may whisper the questions to me"

Amy promised and the rest of the evening went well. Amy enjoyed herself. However they would feel uncomfortable taking Amy to the theater again for a long time. Instead they found things that they could all do together and that Amy could to do too.

**Next up Beth… what if Beth survived?**


	2. Beth: What if Beth Survived

Beth shivered under her covers. For days now she had been quite ill and the doctor finally diagnosed Scarlet Fever. It had gone too far.

"Nothing short of a miracle can save her now," the doctor told The March Sisters, "It's time to send for your mother"

"Come on Dr. Mathiquices," Jo begged, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

The doctor thought for a bit.

"Well actually," the doctor said, "There is an experimental injection that may kill the disease. They're expensive however and can be quite painful"

"How expensive are we talking," Jo asked

"$45.

"It's $15 per shot. There are three shots. She needs to have it within hours"

"Wait here," Jo said, "I'll be back in an hour with the money"

Jo left the house.

She came back an hour later with the money. She looked shaken up.

"I have the money," Jo said handing it to the doctor.

The doctor went into Beth's room. Amy followed him in while Meg stayed with Jo.

"Jo what happened," Meg asked, "You look positively shaken"

"I had to borrow the money from aunt March," Jo said softly

"Oh… okay"

"She's making me work for her every day for the months of June, July and August"

"That means you'll have to give up your trip," Meg said

Jo nodded

"It's all worth it though," Jo said, "Selfish as it is I must admit I'm disappointed"

Meg shook her head.

"Jo that's not selfish," she said, "You've been planning this trip since forever"

"But Beth is going to recover. That's the important thing"

Beth did recover. She would go on to live into adulthood. Aunt March discovered the reason Jo borrowed the money and forgave the debt. That was her way of telling Jo she was proud of her and she loved her. Jo was going to take Beth on the trip with her but Beth was still not entirely well until after the summer so she ended up taking Amy.


	3. Jo: What if Jo got dunked in the water

Amy, Beth and Meg were waiting for their sister to come home on a blistering cold winter day. They were all sitting around drinking hot chocolate milk and laughing. Suddenly the laughter stopped. Jo came in. She was shivering and wet.

"Jo what in the name of bananas happened to you! You look like you're freezing," Meg asked getting her a towel and lighting the fire so she can warm up. Amy made her a glass of hot chocolate milk.

"This should warm you up Jo"

Beth brought her a blanket and some warm clothes.

"T…t…t…t…t…thanks g…g…g…g…g…g…guys," Jo said

Once she had warmed up enough to talk Meg asked again what happened to her.

"Lorry didn't like something that I said," she explained, "He felt I was talking back to him so he thought I belonged in the dunking pool"

"Is he crazy," Meg gaffed angrily, "What the hell was he thinking"

The other girls echoed the sentiment. Amy however was never one to hold her temper. She actually went across the road to confront Lorry. She rang the doorbell and he answered the door.

"LOOK OUTSIDE," she told him, "WHAT DO YOU SEE!"

"Um… a girl who's angry," Lorry replied, "though I'm not sure why"

"I see **snow **on the ground and it's probably below zero out," Amy said.

"Are you saying you want to come in," Lorry asked.

"I want to know what in GOD'S name you were thinking throwing my sister in the pool like that."

"Oh," his smile disappeared, "Amy one day you'll understand the way society works"

"I hope I never do," Amy said, "Because it seems very backwards. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"Follow me," she said, "I want to show you something"

He followed her like she asked and she led him to the same pool he had pushed her sister into. Then she asked him to close his eyes. When he did she pushed him in.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S FREEZING," he yelled

"Maybe now you'll think twice before doing that to my sister," she retorted.

That evening Lorry rang the doorbell. Meg answered the door hands on hips.

"What do you want?"

"To speak with Jo please"

"Why should I let you do that," Meg asked

"Because," he said, "I want to… I **need **to apologize. Amy showed me what I did was wrong by pushing me in the same pool I pushed Jo into.

Amy was praised for doing that. Jo did not accept Lorry's apology, not right away anyway though eventually she did. Lorry caught a cold from being in the water too long and spent six weeks miserable and uncomfortable.


	4. Meg: What if Meg Had Four Girl At Once

Meg went into labor on a Saturday. She was struggling throughout the labor. Soon enough Daisy entered the world. After awhile she felt some pain again. She thought it was the afterbirth. Surprise of all surprises she had another baby.

She named this baby Rose. She smiled happily. Two beautiful daughters. Then another bout of pain. _Well I do have to expel the afterbirth _she thought to herself. She struggled for awhile. But it wasn't the afterbirth.

Lily came into the world 7 minutes later.

"3 babies," she whispered, "Oh my"

Seventeen minutes later after a bit more pain she had a 4th child.

"I'll name you Laurel," she said, "No... Lilac"

Now Meg had four little women of her own.


End file.
